Command Mode
is a feature in Noblemen: 1896 that lets players manipulate the behaviour of their units, officers and even their Nobleman while in battle. Command Mode can be accessed by tapping on the blue icon on the top left-hand corner of the screen. Once selected, the game will pause and the camera view will be brought to a bird's eye view. Interface In Command Mode, there are a variety of options available to choose from in order to manipulate your unit's behavior. When the icon is tapped, it will bring up an interface. In this section, we will number the buttons in the interface and state it's use. 1 - Play. Tap to unpause the gameplay but while still remaining in Command Mode. Auto-battle will be turned on automatically for the player, but can still be disabled afterwards. Tap again to pause the gameplay. 2 - Unit Name. Toggled on by default. Tap to hide the names of all units on screen. When names are hidden, only health values are displayed for units. Tap again to show their names. 3 - Menu. Tap to open the menu, which allows you to go back to Command Mode view, change in-game options, or retreat and end the battle. 4 - Close Command Mode View. Tap to close the Command Mode View and go back to normal. 5 - Auto-Battle. Tap to turn on Auto-Battle for your Nobleman, which will cause him to use A.I. to fight. Tap again to return to normal player-controlled Nobleman. Will automatically turn on when "Play" button is pressed. Featured in Campaign Mode and Skirmish Mode only. 6 - Cycle to Previous Target. Tap to cycle through all allied units, going backwards in the list. 7 - Target. Tap to allow highlighted army to automatically target enemies themselves. 8 - Move To. Force selected unit to move to specified position. Maximum of 2 waypoints allowed. 9 - Stop. Force the selected unit to stop at its current position, unless given waypoint("Move To") orders. 10 - Follow. Force the selected unit to follow the specified allied target. Cannot be used together with "Move To" and "Defend" 11 - Defend. Force the selected unit to defend for the specified allied target. Cannot be used together with "Move To" and "Follow". 12 - Cycle to Next Target. Tap to cycle through all allied units, going forward in the list. Usage As mentioned earlier, Command Mode can be used to manipulate a unit's behavior by giving them orders via the interface above. There are, however, certain conditions that an allied unit must meet before it is able to be given orders. Conditions for Successful Manipulation The following below lists the conditions: * The unit must not be pinned down/suppressed * The unit must not be retreating * The player's team must have a morale of higher than 0% Note that if any of the following conditions are not met, the unit will stop obeying ALL given orders and its own normal A.I. operation will kick into action. Selecting Units To select a unit simply tap the army's HUD in Command Mode on the screen. Note that you can only select enemy units when you are ordering an allied army to target them. Viewing Unit Range Tap and hold on any unit to view its range. Two dotted circle outlines will be displayed. The inner circle represents the effective range of a unit while the outer circle represents the maximum range of a unit. Effective range is the range at which a unit will deal full damage with no loss due to range. Outside of the effective range, the damage a unit can deal falls off as the distance between them and their targets increase, up to maximum range, where it will no longer deal any damage. Category:Features Category:Noblemen Category:Campaign Category:Skirmish